whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mendacamina
Mendacamina, born as Sister Agnes, was a nun who was introduced by Etrius into House Tremere as his secret love interest and was later Embraced by him. She later allied herself with Goratrix and acted as the chief interrogator of Ceoris. She also became a prominent mage hunter. Biography Originally, Agnes was a nun in a covenant near Vienna, who was greatly interested in the curative attributes of plant life. Her abbess was a confident of Etrius, who became interested in the women's studies and sent her books about the more arcane side of herbs. Soon, both regularly exchanged letters and began to develop feelings for each other. When a senior sister found the letters, Agnes was dispelled from the covenant, in the hopes that Etrius would marry her. The mage, however, was ashamed that his involvement had lead to the expulsion of his beloved, while she feared that her carnal desires deterred him. As Agnes had no living relatives, Etrius arranged for her introduction into House Tremere, where the former sister took the name Mendacamina and dedicated herself to the study of herbal magic. Over the years, she and Etrius circled each other in the chantry of Vienna, each afraid of losing control. After Etrius was forced to leave the chantry for longer periods for studies in Ceoris, the two began to corresponded again and eventually rekindled their relationship. In 1022, the two nearly consummated their love, but Etrius promised her that they would marry first, before he left for Ceoris for a certain ritual. After the ritual failed to bring the promised immortality and instead cursed him with vampirism, Etrius sent a letter to Mendacamina that contained the simple message that he could not marry her. Mendacamina, however, refused to accept this and went to Ceoris, confronting Etrius about his promise. After several attempts, Etrius lost control of himself and Embraced his beloved. The result of his act, however, was Mendacamina's unrelenting hate for cursing her and forfeiting his own soul for power. Mendacamina became one of the most bitter and vicious Kindred of Ceoris and turned to Goratrix, Etrius arch-enemy, in hopes of killing her sire. When Tremere established the Pyramid, Goratrix found himself in the awkward position to plead for Etrius' life, as the association between him and Mendacamina had been well known among the chantry and any deeds of her would be reflected upon him. Mendacamina, while impatient to execute her vengeance, accepted and chose to wait her turn (although she slaughtered several unlucky servants on a casual base to vent her frustration afterwards). Goratrix made her Ceoris' dungeon mistress and chief interrogator in 1042, a position she retained even when Etrius was made head of the chantry. The new Regent was careful to never be alone in her proximity and avoided her as well as he could. In 1232, Tremere made Mendacamina the Regent of the Vienna chantry, where she became one of the most vicious hunters of the wizards involved the Massassa War, something she enjoyed so much that she relinquished her position after eight years to dedicate herself solely to the hunt. She met her Final Death in 1284 when she unintentionally met Etrius again in the Beauvais Cathedral. She tried to kill him, and their battle brought the whole structure crashing down. Etrius escaped but she was destroyed. Appearance Mendacamina's skin glows with a radiance that belies the dark fury at play behind her olive eyes. Her face is shaped like a perfect teardrop. She dresses all in white, in a gown cut to remind the viewer of a nun's habit. Character Sheet Gallery Mendacamina with her bronze head named Paracelsus.png|Mendacamina with her bronze head named Paracelsus References * Category:Tremere Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters